1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a capacitor and a bipolar transistor on the same semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a semiconductor device, a capacitor including lower and upper electrodes and a dielectric layer therebetween is formed on a thick insulating layer (a so-called field insulating layer) which defines a field area, and a bipolar transistor is formed in an active area where no field insulating layer is formed.
In the prior art, the lower electrode of the capacitor is manufactured simultaneously with an electrode such as a base electrode of the bipolar transistor, and the upper electrode of the capacitor is manufactured simultaneously with an electrode such as a emitter electrode of the bipolar transistor. Conversely, the dielectric layer of the capacitor is manufactured independent of other insulating layers for the bipolar transistor. As a result, the number of manufacturing steps of a semiconductor device including a capacitor and a bipolar transistor are increased, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.